


I Am the Inquisition

by FrozenAbattoir



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenAbattoir/pseuds/FrozenAbattoir
Summary: I regret this in its entirety but I had to get it out of my head one way or another. Perhaps this has been done before, idk. Anyway this is obv not canon, just a possible ending of DAI with a power-mad Inquisitor. Again, I’m very sorry.





	

The doors of the Inquisitor’s office swung open with a subdued groan, revealing a stone-faced Cassandra Pentaghast flanked by three heavily armored knights.

As if on cue, the Inquisitor’s chair turned from her cluttered desk to face the intruders. “Seeker Pentaghast. I take it the rebellion in Redcliffe has been put down?” Her eyes pulsated with a sickening green glow, and her smile- that damned crooked smile that Cassandra had grown so fond of- was twisted with an emotion that the Seeker simply couldn’t place. “I must say, you’ve arrived sooner than anticipated.”

Cassandra closed her eyes and exhaled. Resolve renewed, she fixed her steely gaze on the Inquisitor. “In the name of the Chantry and the Right Hand of the Divine, the living will of Andraste, you are under arrest.”

The Inquisitor’s implacable grin didn’t change. “Are you threatening me, High Seeker?”

The Nevarran drew her sword slowly. Behind her she heard her companions do the same. “The Inquisition will decide your fate.”

The Inquisitor’s smile warped into a sneer. “I AM the Inquisition,” she spat.

“Not yet,” Cassandra growled. She took a step into the room, her armored compatriots spreading out beside her.  


The Inquisitor stood slowly, pale green fire flickering in her palm. “So,” she murmured, “It’s heresy, then.”


End file.
